Businesses may consider migrating existing mainframe applications to lower cost platforms. However, migrating mainframe applications generally entails a significant amount of manual effort. Such effort may involve gathering statistical information about a mainframe application and associated data. The statistical information may be used to plan, implement, and track progress of migrating the respective application to a different platform. Unfortunately, such manual effort is time consuming and error prone, thus increasing costs associated with migrating the application. Accordingly, automated tools may reduce the manual effort, increase accuracy of gathered statistical information, and/or provide information not realistically obtainable via a manual process.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches should become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application.